Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 12
right Bestand:H12_-_Shadowplay.ogg Hoofdstuk 12 Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. Rosanna opende haar ogen en realiseerde zich al gauw waar ze was toen ze omhoog keek naar het floraal beschilderde plafond. Het huis van die vrouw, Adriel, en de familie die erin verbleef. Of was het omgekeerd? Ze huiverde even door de koude die in dit gebied zelfs door de met hout bedekte stenen muren doordrong en wist zeker dat ze mist zou kunnen zien als ze naar de vloer keek. Geschrokken vroeg ze zich af hoe laat het was; ze wou niet onbeleefd zijn en tot de middag in hun huis slapen. Dus zat ze recht en keek ze naar de grote staande klok naast de deur. Het was nog maar zeven uur 's ochtends, dus als ze nu op zou staan zou ze vroeg kunnen vertrekken en een nieuwe plek om te wonen vinden. Stiekem wenste ze dat ze hier kon blijven, in dit prachtige kasteeltje in het meer met het uitzicht op de dennen en de bergen in de verste verte. Ze haalde diep adem en stapte naar de gordijnen die het grote glasraam bedekten dat naar het balkon leed. Daar was ook een kleine deur; Rosanna wou best wel eens een frisse neus halen. Ze opende de dikke maar zachte gordijnen, klikte de klink omlaag en opende de deur. Ze had haar onderkleding nog aan, maar wie zou haar zien? Haar rode haar zag er vast weer afschuwelijk uit dus besloot ze om het weldra te gaan kammen. 'Jij ook goedemorgen,' klonk een zachte stem rechts van haar. Ze schrok zich een hoedje en met rode wangen keek ze naar de jongeman die op het aangrenzende balkon stond. 'O jee, ik wist niet dat er meer gasten waren dan ik! Heb ik je gestoord?' vroeg ze bezorgd. 'Helemaal niet. Ik ben geen gast,' zei de jongen. De wind beroerde zijn donkerblonde haar. 'Oh..' zei Rosanna alleen maar.'Ik ben Rosanna!' 'Ik ben Darren.' Rosanna besefte meteen dat ze hem al eens eerder gezien had; hij was de andere persoon op de portretten die aan de zijdes van Adriel's portret hing. 'Ben je lid van de familie die hier woont?' vroeg Rosanna dus maar. 'Nee, ik, Adriel en Gabe zijn geen leden van de Smaragdbloedlijn. Dit kasteel is onze oorspronkelijke eigendom maar is al een paar eeuwen in het bezit van die bloedlijn, dus we verblijven hier gewoon als we in de buurt zijn. Die portretten in de gang zijn ter ere van ons; dankbaarheid enzo.' Rosanna fronste diep.'Eeuwen? Hoe kan het dat jullie nog leven als dit kasteel eeuwen geleden jullie eigendom was?' 'Ik en Gabe zijn onsterfelijk, dus eigenlijk was het van ons. Adriel kwam later het eigendom delen want zij is nog maar in de 30,' legde Darren uit. 'Hoe kun je onsterfelijk zijn?' vroeg Rosanna verbouwereerd. 'Ik en Gabe zijn halfbloeddemonen,' zei Darren. 'Wow.' Rosanna leunde haar kin op haar hand.'Veel mensen met demonenbloed bestaan niet meer. Heb je dan ook magie? Kun je het laten zien?' Darren leek verrast, merkte Rosanna op. Misschien waren er weinig mensen die hem bijzonder vonden om wat hij was. Of misschien werd iedereen altijd bang als ze het ontdekten. Maar zij had interesse voor magie, en rassen, en alles zoals dat. 'Ja, ik heb demonenmagie,' antwoordde hij dan. Terwijl hij dit zei klapten er twee mooie zwartgevederde vleugels uit zijn rug.'Wil je vliegen?' vroeg hij. 'Wow,' zei Rosanna, 'Ja!' Er vonkte iets in zijn ogen en plots stond hij vlak naast haar. Rosanna gilde en wou wegspringen, maar hij greep haar arm vast in een pijnlijke klem. 'Wat doe je?!' siste ze angstig. 'Darren!' klonk plots een luide stem. Darren draaide zijn hoofd schichtig om, greep Rosanna vast en sprong met haar het balkon af. Rosanna gilde doodsbang toen ze de diepte van het meer op zich af zag komen en tot haar grote schrik liet Darren haar los. Zelf vloog hij weg. En zij zag het oppervlak steeds dichterbij komen. Ze sloeg haar armen over haar hoofd en maakte zich klein; misschien zou de slag op het water zo minder pijn doen. Maar ze raakte het water nooit. Twee tengere armen sloten zich om haar middel en tilden haar verbazingwekkend vredig terug omhoog. Trillende opende ze haar ogen, en ze keek recht in Adriel's fijne gezicht. 'W-wat was dat?' vroeg Rosanna terwijl ze gauw terugkrabbelde. 'Demonenmagie,' antwoorde Adriel rustig.'Darren liet je niet echt vallen; hij heeft gewoon magie op je gebruikt waardoor het zo leek. De klootzak.' Ze zei het met een hintje genegenheid terwijl ze naar het kleiner wordende stipje aan de hemel keek. Rosanna hees zich overeind.'Bedankt,' zei ze dus maar. Dan kneep ze wantrouwend haar ogen halfdicht.'Ben jij ook een demon?' Adriel gniffelde.'Helemaal niet.' Niet meer, niet minder. 'Darren is eeuwenoud. Hij heeft niets bijzonders meer te doen, dus pest hij mensen. Blijf uit zijn buurt.' 'Wat met Gabe?' 'Gabe gaat je niets doen. Daar is hij te slim voor. Darren is roekeloos en avontuurlijk.' Adriel stapte terug naar de balkondeur van Rosanna's kamer. 'Hoe wist je dat hij magie had gebruikt? Hoe wist je dat ik hier was? En hoe kwam je hier zo snel?' vroeg Rosanna dan. 'Ik ben Darrens meesteres. Ik weet alles dat hij doet,' en ze verdween met zwierend haar en slepende jurk. Die nacht verscheen de jonge vrouw plots midden op een uitgestorven en verwaarloosd dorpsplein. Een niet-functionerende fontein stond in het midden en de stenen vloer was gebarsten en ingedeukt. Naast haar stond een jong meisje met zwart haar dat nerveus om zich heen keek. Is dit de plek?' fluisterde ze angstig.'' 'Ja,' zei de vrouw en legde een hand op haar schouder.'Je weet dat ieder van je familieleden dit heeft gedaan. Bovendien kan ik er niet heen en dus heb ik jouw hulp nodig,' en ze gebaarde naar de fontein. Op het topje ervan stonden twee tengere gedaantes met vleugels afgebeeld. Het meisje knikte en sloot haar ogen voor een poosje. Een stilte viel over het pleintje. Een hevige diepe stilte; zelfs de vogels stopten met fluiten en het leek erop dat de wind was gaan liggen, waardoor de dennenbomen om hen heen muisstil heen en weer wiegden. Plots trok er een groene schokgolf over het landschap en een felle gifgroene lichtflits reflecteerde in het stilstaande water van de fontein. Het meisje opende haar ogen, die oplichtten als groene vlammen terwijl ze haar hand ophief en de fontein openbarstte. Het water gutste over de grond terwijl een glazen wenteltrap de lucht inschoot en verdween tussen de wolken. Haar haren wapperden in de snel opstekende wind. '''Ik zou me haasten als ik jou was,' zei ze met een hese stem.'Ik kan deze trap niet lang omhoog houden. Je ouders hebben je echt goed getraind, Cheryl,' zei de vrouw met een dankbare maar beleefde glimlach. Ze zette een stap op de trap, die felblauw oplichtte.'' 'Hij herkent je nog...' zei Cheryl verbouwereerd en met een grimas van inspanning. De jonge vrouw zei niets, maar schoot in een razendsnelle spurt de wenteltrap op tot ook zij verdween in de wolken. Na een poosje dwarrelde er een blauw vlokje naar beneden, en Cheryl ontspande. De trap zonk weer in de grond en de waterfontein sloeg weer dicht. Inmiddels boven de wolken haalde de vrouw diep adem; ze zou haar vleugels voor een poosje opengeklapt moeten houden als ze het Hemelrijk wou bereiken.. Een klein veertje dat aan een ketting om haar nek hing en een zuivere witgouden kleur had, lichtte op en begon te weven. Ze had verwacht dat dit zou gebeuren, maar ze wist niet of ze klaar was om oude wonden open te halen. De topjes van haar veren werden langzaam dezelfde witgouden kleur als het veertje en ook haar haren werden schijnbaar bleker bij de wortels. '' ''Ze schonk er geen aandacht aan en vloog in plaats daarvan tussen de dunne wolkenslierten door. Al gauw kwam er een toren in zicht; hoog, alleenstaand en in een bleke kleur die je als doorzichtig zou beschouwen moest je vanaf de aarde de toren zien. ''De vrouw vloog erheen en opende met een zwaai van haar hand en een roodgouden lichtflits de deur. '' ''Er klonk zodra ze even binnen was weer een gruwelijke gil en al gauw kwam de vrouw met een woedende blik het huis weer uit. '' '''Twee gedaan, nog acht te gaan. Hoofdstuk 11 ��'O'�� Hoofdstuk 13 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right '''' Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje